Multi-view mirrors for extending the view of a user are known in the art, however, most prior art mirrors of this type are designed to be mounted on a rear view mirror of an automobile and either replace the original mirror or mount thereto extending the view thereof rearward of the user of the mirror. Additionally, convex mirrors are known to extend the field of view of a user, however convex mirrors also distort the viewed objects and reduce a perception of distance.
Further, most prior art multi-view mirrors do not extend the peripheral view of a user directly left and right of a person viewing the mirror. For many handicapped people and persons with limited mobility in the head and neck or eyes, currently available prior art mirrors do not significantly extend the range of view of a forward viewing user. Additionally, most prior art multi-view mirrors require a user to turn toward the mirror to view in an opposite direction and even then the field of view is usually limited to a direction rearward of the user, thus, for viewing in a direction perpendicular to a user, prior art multi-view mirrors have limited usefulness.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a multi-view mirror that improves upon, or overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with prior art wide view mirrors.